1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computers and to computer hardware and, more particularly, to reducing intrusions of computer networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network intrusion is a grave concern. The term “intrusion” means a “hacker,” “cracker,” or other person/program is attempting an unauthorized access to a computer and/or a communications network. The intruder typically attempts to remotely penetrate a computer system by accessing the communications network, although system penetration and physical penetration are also known. Intruders can exploit software bugs, mis-configured systems, weak/predictable passwords, and design flaws to penetrate computer systems and networks. Intruders can even utilize “sniffers” to intercept data packets. If an intruder successfully gains access to a computer system and/or network, sensitive/confidential information is in jeopardy. The victim of the intrusion may even be legally liable if reasonable measures were not taken to protect against intruders.
One particular problem is rogue access points. An access point is a computer system that communicates with a network. As more and more computer systems utilize wireless access, network security has become a greater problem. If even one authorized user gains access using a wireless connection, that same wireless connection may be exploited by many unauthorized users. Despite a security administrator's best efforts, these “rogue” access points destroy all control over the perimeter of the network. These “rogue” access points, using easily purchased and configured wireless networking products, pose a great risk of loss of corporate intellectual property. There is, accordingly, a need in the art for methods, systems, and products for detecting intrusions of networks, for detecting wireless rogue access points and stations, for detecting malicious probing and unauthorized access, for detecting mis-configured access points and stations, and for detecting ad-hoc stations.